


Did You Know People Who Like Gin and Tonic Are More Likely To Be Psychopath

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Leader!Germany, Gang Violence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, this was suppose to be short :I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Gang AU, Ludwig is the leader of a gambling gang while Feliciano is a normal kid that talked to the wrong man at the wrong time





	Did You Know People Who Like Gin and Tonic Are More Likely To Be Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this isn’t like my usual fluff. So if you’re looking for a cute Gerita story I’m kinda sorry because this isn’t it :). Make sure to review if you liked it 

Text From: Joseph Canary 9:30 PM   
Where are you at Boss? 

Across the wide opened bar playing soft jazz music the ping of a phone went off. A man with slicked back blond hair and a square face looked up and stared into the mirror across himself, narrowing cold blue eyes at himself. 

This was Ludwig Beilschmidt, he was known well in the black market for his immense power in the illegal gambling business. He was rich off his own ass, with just a growl he could send a man spiraling into a chant for him to not kill him. 

Today was a special day, today he was going to finally find that rascal who thinks he’s funny to mess with people of his pack. He’d lost three of his close front line fighters to this unbelievably accurate sharp shooter. He was known as Popo and he was a menace. 

Just seeing the message from one of his men, was enough for him to let out a great sigh, Joseph was suppose to be out back so when he needed to dispose of the body, he had a willing hand to drag it out to the lake behind the bar. 

Text From: Ludwig Beilschmidt 9:13 PM   
You should be back behind the door so you can help me carry Popo away 

Text From: Joseph Canary 9:14 PM   
oh. I’m in the McDonald’s parking lot beside the headquarters do you want anything? 

Text From: Ludwig Beilschmidt 9:14 PM   
NO!!!! Get to the bar now!!!! 

Practically throwing the disposable phone on the counter, Ludwig buried his face in his hand. He needed a goddamn drink. 

“Bartender,” he raised a hand, watching as the man turned on his heel and walk to him. Almost cliche, he rubbed his towel on a glass setting it down with a thunk. “Gin and Tonic, please,” pulling out his wallet, he set down a three dollars. 

“Thanks Boss,” the bartender nodded with a bored look. Everyone called him boss, nobody but family called him by his true name. 

He took a long sip of the alcoholic drink, feeling the contents heat up his stomach and pound a thrill through his brain. 

“Did you know that people who like Gin and Tonic are usually psychopaths,” a voice broke the silence, Ludwig’s body going stiff as he turned to see a pretty male sitting beside him at the bar. 

It was like he appeared out of thin air, but he had the bartender pouring him his drink so he must of been so lost in thought he didn’t even hear him come up. He was kind of sweet looking, innocent eyes that squeezed together in the light and crazy curls of auburn hair. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged all bits of his legs heavenly. 

The bartender looked at the kid like he was crazy, just getting a giggle that sounded like beautiful wind chimes to Ludwig. He was attracted to this man’s beauty and that was a surprise. 

Long ago when he got in this business he told himself not be swayed by the beauty of people. This could be Popo for all he knew or maybe even his attractive henchman that soften up the prey before pouncing. 

“So, I’m curious here, why does everyone call you Boss,” resting his chin on the top of his flat hand, he took a drink of a bright blue drink with a childish pink umbrella sticking out from the top. 

Leaning in closer, Ludwig took a drink of gin and tonic, the sourness tickling the roof of his mouth, “tell me this, are you new to town?” 

The boy leaned back in the chair, away from the lust filled conversation, making Ludwig’s cheeks burst into color. He covered his laugh as sat up straight smiling so wide that the side of his head touched his shoulder, “what gave it away, the accent or the complete and utter loss look.” 

There it was. The boy was not familiar with his power in the area, well that was okay. And now he said accent, he could sense the light tint of something foreign, “nice to meet you, I’m Ludwig.” Holding out his hand. 

Meeting half way was a soft hand, much smaller than his, “Feliciano, the pleasure is all mine.” 

Ludwig felt a true smile turn his cheeks up as he took another drink, finishing the small glass. The bartender quickly filled it up before he could notice anything was missing, a small bead of dripping down from his forehead. 

That was suspicious, it wasn’t even hot. He and Feliciano were wearing sweaters, so why was this man getting so flustered. 

Suddenly he matched the description. The bartender was PoPo! How the hell was he doing, wearing such a stupid disguise. Though, this was Popo, he was a mass shooter and capable of doing much more than just stab a few. 

Then he thought of Feliciano, a cold rush of blood fell through his blood as he looked at his full drink. 

Turning back to the other, he saw Feliciano looking at his nail, it was light pink rather than black like all the other. “I think I need to leave,” he stuttered looking up. 

“I think that would be best, I shouldn’t let you get hurt,” Ludwig mumbled standing up and taking off his trench coat. He swiped up the smaller body in the large coat, “go down the street and turn down the soup kitchen’s alley. Nobody should bother you if your wearing my coat.” 

Feliciano nodded brashly, before placing a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder, “my drink is drugged,” he whispered before disappearing through the dark the coat acting like a cape in the summer wind. 

Slamming the door, Ludwig grabbed the gun out of his back pocket and pointed it at the frantically sweating man. People around them, shielded their eyes or got out, knowing what was happening and who to fear. 

“Popo, or should I say the bartender. Did you really try to drug that poor boy’s drink,” he said smoothly, watching at the man stuttered out an apology and excuse at the same time, “I don’t need an excuse for trying to hurt someone that is mine.” 

His trigger finger slammed down, the gun letting off a loud ‘bang’ as a bullet came rushing out and lodged itself in Popo’s head. Blood splattered across his cheek as he watched the body collapse like a puppet getting its strings cut. 

“Enjoy hell, cunt.” He smiled jumping over the bar, turning to down the last of the gin and tonic. Sliding the gun in his pocket, he grabbed the lifeless body fireman style, walking out of the bar with grace.

When he stepped outside, he saw the black van come rolling forward, Two well dressed man jumping out. 

“Sorry Boss,” Joseph said sheepishly with a little smile, “I got hungry.” 

“When aren’t you hungry,” Ludwig muttered as he took the rope and cinder block from Bo. The dark skinned man laughed and shared a fond look with his boss. 

The red haired man just kept chuckling awkwardly watching as the other tie the heavy brick to the Popo’s Leg and than push him over the hill. 

With a splash, he landed in the water, headed straight to bottom. Sleeping with the fishes he would say, but that was dumb. 

Stepping back, he waited a few minutes until he couldn’t see the man’s shadow and started towards the black van. “Hey Boss,” Bo ran towards him falling into step with him, “don’t you have a coat or something.” 

“It’s with a beaut. See him in the city when you’re working, tell him to leave the sight.” Ludwig opened the door and sat on the lush leather seats, eyes going to the iPad, “no harm is to put on him.” 

Joseph and Bo looked at him oddly, falling in the seats with a heavy sigh, “someone who can get Boss’s protective with no cost, that’s huge,” Joseph inquired. 

Nodding, Ludwig shut the side of the door, listening to the bullet proof van sputter to life. ‘Did you know if you like gin and tonic you’re more likely to be a psychopath.” 

Oh did Feliciano have another thing coming. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Shopping List   
>A bundle of bananas   
>Apples   
>3 Pound of cheese (ask the butcher) 

Feliciano was in the local Giant Eagle, looking at a bag of apples. Why didn’t Lovino say what kind of apples he wanted, there were so many. 

Here he was in a crowded grocery store weighing between honey crisp and Granny Smith apples. Deciding on he liked honey crisp better, he dropped it into his basket and continued towards the bananas. 

Lovino wasn’t specific about how many bananas, but he grabbed a good looking bundle and let the crowd of people carry him towards the butcher spot. 

He was new to town, and everyone could tell. People in this town were quiet, they knew when to move and to get out of the way when it felt right. After being in the city for so long, he took on a very aggressive standpoint towards people. 

However, when the twins were born, Antonio and Lovino needed an extra hand with the surprise extra baby. Both Catrina and Katrina were the light of his life, just two happy go lucky babies. 

Being later in the day, Lovino texted him from their bakery to go grocery shopping when the twins fell asleep. He had a lot of weird things on the list, but with two kids and two different pallets, you got a lot of food. 

Pausing at the chip aisle, Feliciano was back in the confusing time of wondering what kind of chips did his brother want. Though, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and someone pull him away from the area. 

Looking up he saw a well dressed man, his head was cleanly shaved and he wore dark glasses. Who wears sunglasses indoor. Violently, Feliciano pushed the other away, bracing his arms in front of him if the man charged, “unhand me!” He growled as the man grasp his wrist and tried pulling him to the front of the shop. 

“Tyler!” A voice clipped behind him, he and the strange man before looked behind to see a red haired man standing in the middle of the aisle. He too held a basket of unpaid items, but it looked heavily thrown in. “Boss said for no harm to be done to this man, if he comes around with bruises on his wrist, don’t you think he’ll be mad.” 

The larger man’s jaw settled angrily, letting go of Feliciano’s wrist sending him flying to the floor. His basket went skidding across the tile floor away from him. The red haired man helped him up with a soft hand, though he didn’t collect any of his now bruised apples and bananas, “I’m sorry for that, I’m Joseph, I work for Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, I presume you know him.” 

Was... that the man at the bar. He remembered trying a stupid flirty line and they chatted for a while, but in the end his drink was drugged and Ludwig sent him out with his coat, that he was wearing now. 

Don’t get him wrong, he needed to return the tan trench coat, but the way it fell in the right places and wasn’t that hot in to wear in the summer but warm enough to wear in the cold mornings was so good. Though inside was Ludwig’s portable phone and wallet that he really needed to return. 

Digging in the pocket he presented Joseph with the items he found, “I.. uh have these. I think you should return them to Ludwig.” 

The man picked up the portable phone and smashed it to the ground, Feliciano flinching at the sound of plastic shattering and little bits hitting his leg. “This is why she is here,” Joseph said to himself, “Mr. Beilschmidt wants you escorted out of here immediately, before anything bad happens to you.” 

“What bad could happen to me?” Feliciano inquired as the noise of someone shouting reaching ear. A woman came barreling down the dusty floor. She wore a red coat with dark sunglasses with light blonde bangs. When she came to the aisle, Joseph grabbed him by his shoulder and started running the other way. 

Looking behind him as he was pulled away he saw as the woman pulled a hand pistol out of her pocket and started shooting. Screaming, Feliciano covered his head as bullets ricocheted off the metal shelves, one piercing the hanging light letting out a display of white lightning fall like rain over his head. 

“Stay here,” Joseph snapped, pushing him towards the employee’s door, rushing in he started running the maze. Outside he could still hear the sound of guns blazing inside the store. Frantically, he came to the loading dock and he pulled on the door to let him outside. 

He cried out as he pushed open the door and fell over the railing. For a second he let himself take a deep breath of fresh air. Making a clean break for his car, he drove home trying to replay what just happen in his head so he wouldn’t just pretend it was some wild dream. 

Going to bed, all he could think about was what did that tan trench coat emphasize and why was someone tracking Ludwig. Who even was he? 

Next morning he woke up to find everything he needed for grocery sitting on his brother’s counter, freshly bought with a nicely taped box a letter attached to the box by a bow. Furrowing his eyebrows he detached the letter from the bow and opened it up. 

Dear Feliciano Vargas   
>Sorry for the inconvenient situation of yesterday, I took it upon myself to finish your grocery list. Inside that box I sent is an outfit that I think you would look like a treasure in. Wear it tonight when I take you to dinner.   
Sincerely Ludwig. 

Turning towards the box, he opened it up to see a freshly ironed suit, the shirt a pristine white with a lavender trim and expensive silk dress pants. Picking up the shirt he saw a flash of a small gold necklace with the word BEILSCHMIDT inscribed in cursive. 

How did this man have this much money to buy all this stuff. 

Who was the enigma of Ludwig Beilschmidt and why was he infatuated with him. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

It was six twenty and Feliciano was sitting across a man he’d seen once. At six like promised a black van rolled up to his house and he got in. Inside was nobody but that Joseph kid who apologized frantically and drove him to a beautiful and expensive looking restaurant. 

He ushered Feliciano in, straightening his button shirt and setting him in a seat across from Ludwig. The man looked different from the dim lights of the bar, now he was able to make out his blond hair and soft smile. 

“Hello Feliciano, I’d like to personally apologize for what happened yesterday,” he said in a solemn funeral home director sounding voice. 

Looking at the glass of red wine and the steaming plate of pasta that he didn’t order he looked back up, “you’re apologizing to me for a woman tracking me to a grocery store and trying to kill me with dinner.” 

Laughing quietly, the larger man put on a kind of suave, “I could say you hit the nail on the head, yes I’d like to make it up to you.” He learnt across the table, taking Feliciano’s hands in his, “my intentions for you is very noticeable, I am incredibly attracted to you.” 

Pushing himself back away from the situation, Feliciano took his hand back, visibly recoiling into a protective stance, “aren’t you coming on a little fast,” he joked. 

Carefully, he watched Ludwig’s face go from playful to deep and in thought, “you are very beautiful Feliciano, you should know that. The lavender on your shirt really brings out your eyes.” 

Blinking, he furrowed his brow, “I’m flatter, Mr. Beilschmidt, but really. I’d like to keep myself distant from you. I have to think about my family, so I want to return this,” digging in his pocket, he retrieved the gold necklace, letting it settle across the wood. 

“Thank you so much for inviting me, but I have to go,” he said awkwardly standing up. 

“Feliciano, have you ever wondered what my job is?” Ludwig asked in a deep tone, large hand grasping onto his wrist, “don’t you think that everyone who hates me will be after you next. You were wearing my coat, symbolizing that you were a very precious item to me.” 

A deep sense of fear settled in his stomach, twisting and turning at every punctuation, “Mr. Beilschmidt,” he hissed trying not to cause a scene. 

“I can protect you,” He said honestly, now grabbing his wrists with both hands, pulling his lithe hand towards his mouth to kiss it, “I will make sure nothing ever happens to your nieces, let them live a safe life if you stay in mine.” 

Like in one of those cliche horror movies, he began kissing up his arm, until he was out of his seat and pressing a gut turning kiss to his neck. A pleasure spot for Feliciano truly, that one move had his legs turning to jelly and stomach igniting with roller coaster of pleasure. 

“Please my treasure, stay a while,” he whispered, hand slotting around Feliciano’s waist and mouth so close to his ear he could feel the other’s warm breath. 

“Yes, Ludwig,” he whispered, cheeks inflamed with embarrassment. He hears the other hum with content, reaching down on the table to pick up the necklace. 

“Turn around, doll face,” he urged, moving Feliciano around by his shoulders, when he was standing with his back facing Ludwig, he felt the cold chain clip and it fall between his throat.

It felt like a collar, property of Ludwig Beilschmidt it should of said. Though Feliciano was more in a hazed mind from all the neck kisses he was given from his new apparent lover. It felt like a roller coaster, all evening. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

After that interaction at the date, he became Ludwig Beilschmidt boyfriend and it was strange. Feliciano had never been showered with so many expensive gifts. 

They’d appear at the door and Lovino would mumble about him to stop wasting his money on stupid stuff. But inside was far from stupid, inside was expensive jewelry or famous designer clothing. 

He didn’t even know how Ludwig had this money to shower him with so many gifts, but from the interaction at the grocery store, it was underground. 

On the note of the business being seriously quiet, people didn’t bother him. When he first got here, he was pushed all around on the streets, but now that he had some kind of protective force field set by Ludwig, nobody even looked at him. 

It was like he was more powerful than them. 

“Mummy!” Katrina broke his thought as he watched his niece run across the room to present Lovino at the door with a drawing. Catrina followed with a dog creature, both twins eagerly showing his brother what they created before they had their nap. 

“Oh!” Lovino gasped taking the drawings, “my little artists! These are so good!” He praised ruffling their curls. They giggled hugging his legs, making it harder for Lovino to walk, but he still thumped towards Feliciano. 

From behind his back, he held a gift for Feliciano, “this came in the mail, why do you keep buying so much stuff.” 

He laughed setting it on the coffee table, reaching in the side table, he pulled out the scissors and sliced open the box. However when the tape was broken, a foul smell filtered through the now open hole. 

“Oh gosh,” Feliciano gasped covering his mouth as he was imprinted with not a gift from Ludwig. It was a severed arm, decaying with the time it was in the mail. Lovino screamed grabbing the twins and ushering them upstairs and telling them not to come down at any cost. 

Feliciano shut the box, feeling the fleshy skin from the thin layer of cardboard, Lovino rushing over to get another view of the appendage. 

“That’s a real arm,” Lovino whispered, face dropping of color as Feliciano fumbled to grab the phone and dial Ludwig’s number. Almost immediately, his call was picked up. 

“Hello, my precious, did you finally get that gift from Gucci, everything ships so slowly there.” 

“No, Ludwig, I got sent a bloody arm. Like severed from a body. Oh my gosh it smells so bad.” 

“I’ll be over in a minute,” the phone hung up before he was able to say goodbye. Turning back he saw Lovino heading towards the kitchen with the box. 

Running forward, he grabbed his brother by his shirt and took the box from him, “don’t throw it away!” He gasped. 

“Don’t throw it away?” Lovino shouted, “don’t throw it away!? Feliciano it’s a bloody arm!” 

“I have a guy coming to look at it! Remember my boyfriend, Ludwig! He’ll know what to do!” He growled, ripping the box from his own brother’s hand and setting it back down on the coffee table. “We just need to not touch it.” 

Lovino yelled in frustration, gripping his dark hair, “you are insane! That was who buying you all that shit!” 

Feliciano made a hurt noise, taking a step back, “I didn’t tell him to buy me that stuff! He likes showering me in gifts and he is really nice!” 

“Really nice people don’t let this shit be sent!” Lovino grabbed him by his face, squeezing his cheeks, “listen to what your saying! Look at that arm! Don’t you care about the safety of your nieces!” 

Narrowing his eyes, Feliciano pushed him away, tears in his eyes, “don’t say something like that! Like! Like I’m some kind of monster!” As he screamed, the door was opened and standing in the light of the day was Ludwig. 

He looked at the scene unfolding with a perplexed and worried look. Feliciano turned towards him, running towards him to be embraced by the strong arms. Protectively, Ludwig shielded him from the box and his brother, kissing his head with vigor. 

“I was worried this would happen,” he mumbled with malice, glaring at the box, “I don’t want people targeting my precious object.” 

Stepping aside, Ludwig stepped down from the front step and looking at the box with more detail. “What should we do with it,” Lovino hissed, “I have children in this house, they shouldn’t see that.” 

“I agree,” Ludwig nodded taking off his coat and opening the box, lifting the arm, Lovino scrambled away to hide behind Feliciano. 

“This ring,” The man pulled a large ring from the cold dead finger, “a gang in our area has this crest. But why are they sending you their leader’s arm.” 

“I don’t know, but can you put it down,” Feliciano rushed out, holding out the bloody box for his boyfriend to deposit the bloody object in it. 

He smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry my love, I’ll have to take this box to take back to my office.” 

“We don’t need it, please take it,” Lovino hissed. 

Ludwig looked back at him, stuffing the box under his arm, and held out his hand, “Hello Lovino Vargas-Fernandez, I’m Ludwig. I’m your brother’s boyfriend.” 

“I’m his brother,” he sighed shaking his hand, “how do you even know my maiden name.” 

“I know people,” Ludwig clicked his tongue playfully. 

Lovino paled as Ludwig pulled away to the door, kissing Feliciano one more time on the forehead before disappearing with a wave. When they were finished with the whole scene, Feliciano and Lovino just looked at each other. 

“I’m gonna wash my hands,” Lovino threw his hands in the air, heading into the kitchen with a sigh. Feliciano hurried upstairs to find his nieces looking at him strangely, did they not hear the screaming fit downstairs? 

Catrina held up a doll, “come play!” She giggled, Feliciano sitting beside her with a blank stare. Since dating Ludwig he was thrown into this man that couldn’t be touched by a normal man, but to other gangs he guessed he was fair game. 

Would be getting bloody objects in the mail become a normal thing or was this a one time thing. Gosh, he hoped it was a one time thing. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Feliciano had never been so unsure of himself, standing outside the back of a casino with his hands gripping his satchel bag. This is where Ludwig worked, or apparently, because he asked and Ludwig gave him some vague directions that got him to a large casino, the lights shining off everything to pull you in.

The back was made out of old brick with ivy creeping up the side and smoke billowing from the chimney. Stepping forward, he knocked on the metal door three times and waited. 

Nobody was answering, though Feliciano had a hunch that they just didn’t want to open the door for him. They knew he was going to mad, he received a threat in the mail from some unknown gang man. 

However, Ludwig was more keen on diminishing the threat by himself, Feliciano had another plan brewing inside. 

The relationship, or if anyone could call it that, was going crazy. Feliciano didn’t know what to say or do, he just felt like some kind of trophy the other could show off. He wasn’t a treasure, but the way that Ludwig made him feel so important.... it made his tummy twist. 

As he approached the door, he watched it swing open and a large man stand there. One of those illegal rifles was under his arm, but instead of pointing it, he stepped aside and motioned for Feliciano to step inside. 

The cold air conditioning assaulted his body, lifting up his trench coat. The man behind him didn’t look phased, just pushed him along the carpeted hallway until they got to a door with a Golden label that read BOSS BEILSCHMIDT 

Opening the door he was greeted with a cliche mahogany colored room. Ludwig was seated at a wood desk, his laptop opened and the box beside him. There wasn’t an odor admitting from the box anymore, but that was probably because the hand wasn’t in there anymore. 

“Hello, my treasure,” Ludwig looked up a warm smile filling across his face, “come sit down, you look... stressed. Don’t ruin your beautiful face with that kind of worry.” 

Grabbing the back of the chair, his knuckles went white with how hard he was holding it, he was flattered, his stomach filling with butterflies, though at the same time he knew this was wrong. He came to tell Ludwig the truth, not get sidestepped with the man’s charm. 

“I’ll be honest with you,” he said dramatically, hands clasping in worry, “Ludwig I think we should break off.” 

Looking up, he watched as Ludwig’s jaw settled intensely, “are you sure about that?” He asked, his voice like adder’s teeth digging into his veins. 

Feliciano straighten up, returning the dark look, “yes I’m sure. I want my nieces to be safe and I keep hearing my brother say how I’m the monster in this situation.” Crossing his legs, he leaned back grabbing the charm of his necklace and ripped it from his neck. 

Opening his hand he saw the sparkling gold cursive, his chest settling uneasily as he set it down on the desk. 

“Huh,” Ludwig finally spoke leaning across the seat, looking down at the broken necklace, “Don’t you think the person that sent you that little gift isn’t already after you. They know your address Feliciano.” 

An uneasy gag fell from Feliciano’s throat as he gripped at his arm, hard enough to bruise it, “they... they what?” 

“Don’t you think it’s weird you got a package in the mail, this is address to your house. And you have no where else to take your family because you’ll be tracked.” 

“That’s can’t be possible!” He yelped standing up in such a rush it sent the wooden chair clattering to the carpet. 

“As possible as a slap in the face!” Ludwig yelled back, standing up to crowd Feliciano in the corner. The smaller tried pushing him away, screaming and tearing up. The manipulative man leaned in, his breath tickling Feliciano’s neck and making the back of hair stand on, “I could tell that man to kill your nieces, now you wouldn’t like that, would you?” 

With tears pouring out his eyes, Feliciano made a choked squeak as he shook his head. 

“You’re my precious,” Ludwig’s tone fell softer, skating his hands down from the other’s shoulders to his hand, kissing his knuckle, “I will always protect you. You’re my weakness, my diamond in this coal world.” 

Tilting his head to side, Ludwig left an onslaught of open mouth kisses on the hollow of his neck, “I love you,” he promised, “please rethink this.” 

Feliciano felt his cheeks inflame with his blush, it felt fast, everything in this relationship was going 50 miles per hour. Everything in his brain told him no, you will not be treated like this, but at the same time his head fallen limply against his shoulder, his chest heaving in breath. 

It felt so good to say no. Ludwig was touching him like a hot iron, hands traveling up his hips, lifting up his shirt to touch his bare skin. “What do you say,” Ludwig whispered into his ear, pulling Feliciano in a tight hug from his back, hands still rubbing circles in his protruding ribs. 

“Ludwig!” He whined, “I’m sorry,” this time he dropped to a softer octave letting Ludwig lead him straight back to his work space. The bigger man took a seat of a swivel seat and then pulled Feliciano on top of him so the smaller was sitting contently in his lap. 

On the screen looked to be pretty important emails, but he exited out them to scroll to a clothing site, this one however had a lot of bondage gear rather than clothing. 

One thing was in the cart and it was a simplistic pink collar, there was a little bow and a jingly bell clipped to the end. It was lovely, expensive, and Ludwig was obviously ready to buy it. 

He kissed the hollow of Feliciano’s neck passionately, “that’s where I want that collar, hickies don’t last long enough for everyone to know you’re mine.” To emphasize what he said, he took a chomp at Feliciano’s neck, sucking and biting him into a withering mess. 

“Do you still want it, know that it’s yours and it symbolizes that you are mine, treasure?” 

This man had Feliciano in a gooey mess, his stomach’s butterflies picking up so quick he felt he was going to go crazy, “yes, Ludwig, anything for you,” he whispered, completely sidetracked from what he was suppose to be doing. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

It was about noon when Feliciano received a knock at the door. He was feeding the twin some cut up carrots, both of them being fussy about not wanting to eat the stuff. Setting down the plastic bowl on the table, he walked to the door and opened it to find Ludwig. 

He looked sheepish, not really confident. “Hey Lud,” he smile leaning on the door frame. Almost immediately, he was pulled into a deep hug. The warm smell assaulting his senses and sating his whole body. “Woah, are you okay,” he laughed resting a hand on the man’s head. 

Looking up the blond gave him a very serious look, “I just came to check up on make sure you’re alone and wearing your necklace.” 

The happy-go-lucky mood dropped, making Feliciano’s stomach do uneasy turns, “no, it’s okay, I’ve just been home with my nieces... and I did get the necklace, I made sure to put it on,” lifting down his sweater showed the tight collar. His neck and clavicle on full display for the other.

“I’m so glad baby, though I worry about the safety of your nieces,” Ludwig said seriously, kissing his forehead possessively, “that’s why I track the package to a man named Hector Longfellow, and I’ve come to ask for your permission to go and hunt him down.” 

“My permission?” Feliciano tilted his head letting go of his shirt to situate it to hide the jewelry, “when have you ever needed my permission to go and hunt someone down.” 

In response, the man blushed rubbing his arm. Taking his hands, Feliciano watched as they were kissed and worshipped suspiciously, “I have tracked Hector Longfellow to be a regular at a strip bar in the next town over,” looking away from his eyes, Ludwig coughed awkwardly, “as your boyfriend, I want your permission to go to a strip club. I won’t look at anyone! My eyes are for you!” 

Feliciano’s eyes widen as he tuned out Ludwig’s rambling about how much he loved him and didn’t want him to think he was unfaithful if something got back to him. “Ludwig! You’re rambling!” Feliciano cut him off, “it’s alright, I know it’s only for work,” he promised in a soft tone. 

This was a deploy if one could ever picture it, Ludwig knew if he went without telling Feliciano, someone in his line of work would have a big mouth and say something. This way he was sure his treasure wouldn’t be hearing any dirty lies from his men. 

Sighing in false relief, he pulled Feliciano back in a deep hug, “I knew you would, I was just worried,” standing back he straighten his jacket, “I want your family to be protected, that present you received will never happen again.” 

Watching the man fall back in his professional terms, he leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, “I will never let you down, princess.” 

Grasping at the other’s hand, Feliciano looked in the worried eyes, “what if... what if I came with you. I could be of help.” He gave him this look at Feliciano shrunk down looking at him, “Hector knows what you look like but not me! I could go undercover for you.” 

“My job is very dangerous,” Ludwig said slowly with a steel cold look, “I can not let you get harm.” 

“But I won’t!” Feliciano whined, giving him his best puppy dog eyes, “please!” 

Those eyes made the man cave instantly, but he quickly shook his head, “it could be dangerous,” he warned like that was going to make Feliciano stop from wanting to go. 

However the man just bounced in place, hands clapping together, “oh my! This is gonna be so exciting! Can I have a gun! I can be like pew pew!!” Taking a knee, Feliciano made a gun with his fingers and started making noises with his mouth. 

Rubbing at his face, Ludwig found himself smiling fondly. Feliciano was his world, even if he was kind of a ditz. “Fine, I’ll pick you up at eight sharp, dress in that adorable pink sweater I bought you and those tight pants that hug your ass so well, though I know you’ll look cute in anything else you wore.” 

“Aww!” Feliciano gushed, jumping like an excited puppy on his boyfriend’s chest, “is the big bad Ludwig flirting with me!” 

“Just be ready, treasure,” he blushed violently, planting one last kiss on Feliciano’s nose and left with a wave. 

Walking back to the kitchen high on love, he opened the door to find the tubberware of mashed carrots on the floor and the twins laughing evilly. Rolling his eyes, he patted down the little monsters heads and started on cleaning the stain. 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

At eight sharp, Feliciano snuck downstairs wearing the exact outfit gifted to him by Ludwig, the fluffy shirt’s neckline did no help to cover the bow collar. Though he was stopped by a large man at the end of the steps. Antonio had his tattooed arms crossed with a hard glare as Lovino hid behind him with an equally worried expression. 

“Where are you going, Feliciano,” Lovino hissed, fluffing up his body like a pissed cat. 

Rolling his eyes, he stepped around Antonio and Lovino, “going out with Ludwig to dinner, what would else would I be doing.” 

“Feliciano, I don’t think it’s a smart idea to hang out with Ludwig Beilschmidt,” Antonio reprimanded, grabbing by his upper arm, “that man works underground, illegally. If you were caught up in his drama, you could go to jail.” 

“I don’t need you acting like my dad, Antonio,” Feliciano said with malice, ripping his arm from the other. 

“Feliciano,” Lovino said in a softer tone. 

Sighing dramatically, Feliciano climbed the foyer steps and pulled his coat out of the closet, “Lovino,” he repeated back in a loud tone, “stop trying to protect me, I’m old enough to know what I’m getting into to. I’ll be back late so don’t wait up.” Before leaving he turned back at the worried couple, “kiss Katrina and Catrina good night for me,” 

“No!” Lovino snarled, his nose scrunching up, his one side of his lip curling up like an angry dog, “I will not kiss my children for you, knowing you’re out there with that man! He could kill you! All he wants is for you to be his trophy! You mean nothing to him!” 

Feliciano gasped in hurt, taking a step to get all in his brother’s space, “oh now I’m the bad guy. Who’s the one who is at work 24/7 and never wants to be with his own kids! Every time you come home you go up to sleep leaving me to care for your own kid!” 

“You moved here to take care of them!” They were at a screaming fit right now, Lovino’s voice strained as he snatched Feliciano’s hands, “you are still my younger brother and you’re so dumb you can’t see that Ludwig is playing you like fiddle.” 

“At least he plays attention to me! I’m twenty-eight Lovino, I quit my own job to be there for you and I can’t go out on my own for once in my freaking life! What you need to do is rot in hell for child neglect.” 

“Now this is getting out of hand,” Antonio tried stepping in, trying to push Lovino away from Feliciano. 

The other however pressed forward, the words that Feliciano screamed at him finally gripping him in shock. He ripped Antonio’s arm off him and stepped forward to slap his younger brother cleanly across the face. “Get out of my house, you skank,” Lovino was radiating in anger, whole body scrunched up. 

“Gladly,” Feliciano hissed, “Maybe you can actually pay someone to take care of your kids instead of getting pregnant at an inconvenient time.” 

With his last words, he stepped outside shutting the door, he felt the warm air fill his quivering lungs. His whole body shook with anxiety from just the confrontation. But he had a job, and it was life or death. Running down the steps, he jumped into the black van that waited suspiciously outside the house. 

Sitting in the plush seat with a glass of cider was Ludwig looking at a few papers, he looked up with his glasses perched on his nose, “my love, what took you so long?” He asked watching the other sit beside him. 

He couldn’t tell Ludwig he fought with his brother and brother-in-law, that would just make him worry, “just kissing Catrina and Katrina goodnight,” he lied, kissing him hello and sitting back. 

Believing him, Ludwig nodded, patting the side of the van to head towards the strip club. “This is Hector Longfellow,” Ludwig explained handing Feliciano a large copy of a man’s driver license. 

Hector Longfellow looked really Italian, he had black hair that slicked back and a forced smile. “Is Hector Longfellow Italian?” He asked handing his boyfriend back the papers. 

Looking back down, he furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t know, maybe? I’m not good with people’s ethnicity.” 

“I don’t know, I was just wondering.” Feliciano shrugged, settling back in his seat. 

They sat in silence after that, Ludwig writing things on his papers and shuffling. It wasn’t long until they came to a huge building with a long leg that moved with the neon sign. 

The strip club was called Big Star with a huge guard out front. The large purple building had a lot of flashing lights and it was calling Feliciano that it wasn’t his place. 

Ludwig stepped out, sticking his hands in his pocket, dismissing the long line out front and flashing his ID, while putting an arm around Feliciano. 

The huge guard just looked down at them, lips going in a tight line as he opened the doors. Sweat and cum hit Feliciano’s nose first, with the music pounding into his ear drums. 

Inside there were more flashing lights to give someone a seizure, with sleazy woman humping up against long poles and men throwing money left and right. 

“This place is huge, how are we going to find Hector!” Feliciano shouted over the music. 

A line of sweat ran down Ludwig’s forehead, pulling at his dress shirt, “you’re right, do you want to split up?” 

“I’ll head toward the bar! You go towards the strippers.” 

“Roger!” Saluting at each other, they officially split directions. Feliciano headed towards the heavily crowded bar, purple lights coloring the glow in the dark drinks. 

Feliciano jumped up on a stool, looking at his reflecting in the bar mirror. It reminded him of his first interaction with Ludwig, the day where he said something so stupid and got him this far. 

The bartender was walking up and down like a jailed animal, stopping at Feliciano was a raised eyebrow. He ordered a drink to keep the man at bay and quietly sipped on the cold Brandy. 

“Hey there gorgeous,” a thick accented man sat down next to him on a cushion, he already had a large glass of beer and a loopy smile. Feliciano looked up to come face to face with the man who sent him a bloody hand. 

This was Hector Longfellow and he was so Italian it gave Feliciano the best score in the book. He was born and raised there and knew exactly what the men of his village wanted and needed. “Hello there,” he smiled, pushing his accent harder than ever. 

“You’re Italian too, wow I think I hit the jackpot,” he laughed holding out his drink, “I’m Hector, remember it when you’re screaming it tonight.” 

“Oh!” Feliciano gasped, pretending to giggle flirtatiously, while inside he was ready to punch the daylight out of this man. “So Hector, do you come here often?” 

The man nodded leaning in, “yep, I’m a regular. The drinks are good and the woman are cheap. Not saying you are cheap or anything.” 

“I hope not,” Feliciano smirked taking a long sip and scooting to the edge of the seat, “come with me, I wanna smoke in the back.” 

Hector’s eyes widen as he practically bounced off the seat, looking across the crowd, Feliciano made eye contact with Ludwig and cocked his head towards the back door. 

Pushing the exit open, he slipped into the dark alley in the back. The smell of rain and filth was next as he pulled in his back pocket for a pack of dud cigarettes. 

However, Hector had another idea, pushing the box out of his hands, he pushed his body up to his, finding his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

It was like kissing a dog, his tongue was everywhere and not in a good way. A blessing played his name as Ludwig ripped Hector off of him and pulled the rifle on him. 

“Wha- Ludwig Beilschmidt, what are you doing in my area.” Hector sneered pulling out his gun, but found his pocket empty. Reaching to grab around him, his gun that slid away in the fall was picked up by Feliciano, “and not you gorgeous! You work for him!” 

“He does more than work for me,” Ludwig snarled, “you send him an arm, why.” 

Hector looked at Feliciano scrunching his eyes, “Wait you’re Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig’s beloved boyfriend. Small world huh,” he sneered crossing his arms, “So I sent him an arm, it’s to ward you assholes from my territory.” 

“Well you did a shitty job,” Feliciano snapped coming behind Ludwig to hug his arm. 

Looking at him, the blond smiled, “yes love, what a stupid idea. What should we do to him.” 

“I’d say, let’s shoot him in the leg and let him crawl back to his base. Let them off with a warning before sending me something that isn’t another gift.” 

An evil smile crossed the other’s face, “that’s a great idea babe,” bracing for the impact, Ludwig shot a bullet into Hector’s leg, hearing him growl with pain, panting and screaming. 

“We should be going,” Ludwig huffed putting the gun in his back pocket and his hand and Feliciano’s pocket. 

Looking at his watch the Italian smiled, “let’s go, it’s pass my bed time.” Walking from the crime scene was enough to give Feliciano little jitters. 

This was exhilarating! 

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Feliciano smiled as he leaned over the stove, his a flat palm he wafted the odor of homemade macaroni and cheese in his nose. Ludwig was going to love this when he gets home from work. 

Smiling to himself, he moved the pot from the burner to a cooler one and stripped of the frilly apron. Smothering the nonexistent wrinkles in his sweater he waltzed over to the door and stood there. 

At around seven, Ludwig would come home and straight on the dot, the man of the hour came through with a content smile. Feliciano took off his coat for him, hanging it on the hook, but before he could turn around he felt Ludwig grab him by his waist and twirl him around. 

Giggling, he gripped onto those strong hands until he could get a good footing and a soft kiss to the neck, “Hello my precious treasure,” he said into his neck. 

“Hey, Ludwig,” he winked turning around so he was chest to chest. Going on his tip toes he kissed the other lightly on the nose, “I made dinner if you’re hungry.” 

“I thought I smelled some amazing,” Ludwig praised, going straight to Feliciano’s ego, “let me go look at it.”

Watching his husband cross the threshold to the kitchen, Feliciano turned around to see his phone sitting in the bowl of important stuff he shouldn’t forget at the mansion. Ludwig had got him it so he wouldn’t forget anything when they went out and so far it really worked. 

However, back to the bowl, his phone was lighting up with an incoming call from Lovino. Feeling guilty, he pressed the end call button and walked away. 

It’s been a year and that fight still replayed in his head. Why was his brother so controlling. It just pissed him off. 

Though looking at the scene that greeted him in the kitchen, was Ludwig eating the food he made him with a big smile, that was what made it worth ditching his old life of an unemployed nanny to now a trophy wife to his attractive husband who worked in the underground business. 

People didn’t just look at him as dumb Feliciano who shouldn’t of quit his job when his brother forgot to use birth control, he was Ludwig Beilschmidt’s husband and he was worth more money than a Ferrari. 

“You coming to eat?” Ludwig asked shooing Peaches the cat off the counter, a hand hovering over a bowl. 

Taking a long blink, Feliciano smiled uneasily his stomach doing flips of fear, “yes sir, I’m coming!”


End file.
